Mad
by pokeshadow97
Summary: Ryan and Felix have decide to go to "Let's play party" where nearly every lets player gets together and party's. They all decide to play a scary game for the fans. But when the game begins, darkness desends, and there is no escape. Trapped now inside the game, hunted by a monster, Ryan's sanity begins to slip. Just who will survive the night in tact? Mad!Cry blood death gore ect
1. The party

_Authors note:_

_Ryan in this is the same as the one from my other story Scars. All the events of Scars have happened in this but this doesn't happen in Scars... if that makes any sense So Felix and Ryan are together and Ryan still had his scar and stuff. If you want to go look at Scars and this might make a bit more sense :P_

_Blood, gore, death, murder ect ect. Enjoy_

* * *

Ryan's POV

Ryan had never been a claustrophobic person, he had loved small spaces to hide in as a kid, but all theses people were starting to get on Ryan's nerves. Everyone was there. Including his gang. Ryan had make sure Felix invited them all. So here he was, surrounded by basically all the youtubers he knew, even some he didn't. Russ, Scott, Red, Snake, Red, Minx, Battlestar, Raven, even Kirbykat was there with him. They all stuck together, feeling slightly out of place around all the big shots. Ian and Anthony from Smosh were there, that Tobuscus guy was around somewhere, Nova was talking to some guy called TJ or something like that, to Ryan's distaste Marzia was there, Sp00n was talking to someone Ryan didn't recognise, the rooster tooth guys were there and Ken was over with Felix.

Felix was being a social butterfly, flitting from one conversation to another, trying to get the groups to mix a bit. Ryan had to appreciate all Felix was trying to do for him but his group didn't feel like they belonged there. Ryan had done this once before so he was attempting to help Felix in getting his guys to mingle with the other youtubers.

"Russ come over and talk to Ken, I think you guys'll have a lot in common" Ryan attempted to sound enthusiastic.

"Nah I'm cool. He's talking with Felix anyway..." Russell trailed away. Ryan rolled his eyes. Not that Russ could see that with the mask and all.

"Come on they're nice guys, they won't bite! Ken's funny and so is Felix. You know that. Felix'll love you" Ryan tried to pull him over.

"I don't really know Pewds that much" Russ mumbled.

"Only because you haven't met him, move you're damn ass over here and say hi" Ryan forced Russell over to the two laughing figures.

"Hey there Ryan! Enjoying the party so far? This is even bigger than the one in L.A! Oh hi there, you're Russ Money right?" Felix beamed.

"Uh yeah, Russell" He shook hands with Felix stiffly.

"Yep, this is the Russ man!" Ryan beamed encouragingly

"I've actually seen some of your stuff Russ, your actually a funny guy!" Ken shook Russ' hand.

"Thanks, you too. Love the hat" Russ pointed to the bear on Ken's head. Ryan left Russ with Ken, they'll hopefully hit it off fine... whatever, it's not like it's the end of the world. He grabbed Felix's arm and dragged him to the side. The room itself was massive. It was at least as big as two normal lounge rooms put together. There were three couches spread out around a TV in the centre, a small kitchen over flowing with drinks and food type thing along the back wall and a few doors leading to different sections of the building. Ryan spotted one and lead them towards it.

"God there's so many people here! It's ridiculous... I didn't realise how many youtubers like us there were out there. Ok, over here" Ryan slipped through the doorway and pointed out a secluded spot that was void of the commotion behind them. It was only a corridor, probably leading to a bathroom or something, but no one was there. Which is all Ryan wanted.

"Where are you taking me Ryan? I thought you wanted us to remain a secret, there are people recording around here. Changed your mind have ya?" Felix smirked.

"No I have not. Don't tell _anyone_ about us...not yet... Russ only knows because I told him I liked you ages ago. And he's promised not to tell anyone. So don't say a word got it?" Ryan knew Felix couldn't see the face he was making under the mask, but his tone should convey the message alright.

"I won't I won't. Not a word" Felix zipped his lip. Ryan rolled his eyes under the mask.

"Come here you idiot" Ryan pulled Felix against him and pushed his mask on top of his head.

"There's my Ryan" Felix grinned. Ryan took Felix's face gently in his hands and pressed his mouth to the Swede's. Ryan felt a warmth spread through his body, a warmth only Felix could give him. Felix's fingers ran along Ryan's cheek and through his hair. Ryan shuddered under his touch. He wished they weren't at this stupid thing. He wished they were at home, where no one could see them... and be alone... But this'll have to do for now he supposed. Besides, Felix wanted him there at this party thing. He could never say no to Felix...

Ryan felt Felix run his tongue along his bottom lip. He let out a small moan and let Felix push his tongue inside him. Ryan loved the feeling that Felix left inside him. It made him feel whole. He reached his hand up Felix's shirt and ran his fingers over the hard muscles.

"AWWW! That's just a bit cute there guys!" Russ' voice made Ryan jump. Russ was standing there laughing with a very confused Ken.

"RUSS!" Ryan lept off of Felix. He tried to pull the mask down but Felix's hands had stopped him.

"Trust me" Felix whispered. Ryan didn't want to. He could feel his anxiety begin to race again. But Felix had left him with no choice.

"Holy crap! Cry- I mean- Ryan is that you?" Ken gaped.

"Uh...yeah" Ryan tried to turn away. Felix sighed and made him face Ken.

"Seriously Ryan, you'll be fine. Ken's not gonna hate you" Felix told him quietly. Ryan wanted to believe him... he truly did. But he still felt anxiety fill his chest as Ken studied his face.

"Wow Ryan..." Ken stared at him. Ryan knew what at... Ryan had shaggy brown hair the same shade as chocolate, bright green eyes and soft pale skin... marred by the fact he had a massive scar jutting across his face. It ran long and jagged from the bottom of his left eye all the way across his cheek and ended just above his throat. It was hideous and ugly Ryan knew. He hated it more than anything else in his entire life... save for the man that had caused it. Despite what Felix had said Ryan began to panic. Ken was going to hate him, he'll try to remain friends for awhile than make up some lame excuse for why they can no longer be friends, just like everyone but Felix and Russ had done. They were the only exceptions to this rule. Ken stared at the boy's unmasked face. Oh god... guess it's time to say good-

"I always thought your eyes would be blue" Ken said. Ryan blinked in astonishment.

"See Ryan? I told you he wouldn't hate you" Felix hugged him hard.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Ken laughed.

"Because...doesn't matter..." Ryan turned away and snuggled into Felix.

"NAAAWWW!" Russ cooed at the pair. Felix kiss Ryan on the cheek, making him blush slightly.

"Well come on... our fun's been ruined. Let's get back to the party" Felix winked. Ryan pulled the mask back over his face and followed the group back to the centre of the room. Everyone was standing around a desk with a computer on it arguing. Russ grabbed two shot glasses from the table and passed one to Ryan. He could smell it's contents before it was even in his hands. Vodka... beautiful delicious vodka. Russ knew all his favorite drinks, they had made drinking games together hundreds of times. He nodded thanks and downed the shot in one gulp, letting it burn a path down his throat.

"Hey guy! We were wondering where you got off to. Now then, we've all decided we're going to do a group gaming thing for today, horror naturally, but no one will agree to anything. Any ideas?" Anthony from Smosh bounded up to them.

" I'unno. Something we can all play without it being too difficult I suppose, what do you guys think?" Felix turned to the others. Ryan shrugged and put the glass down, hoping someone would refill it for him. He wasn't planning on getting smashed, but a nice buzz would be appreciated.

"The only game I can think of that might work is something like slender but-" Ken was cut off by a cry from somewhere in the mass of people.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! NO MORE SLENDER GAMES! IF SOMEONE SAY THAT NAME ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUNCH THEM!" One of the rooster teeth guys yelled.

"If you let me finish I would have said but that's been over done..." Ken frowned.

"How about one of those really creepy ones?" Ryan suggested.

"Like?" Tobuscus asked. Ryan opened his mouth to answer but a loud buzz stopped him short. The room was thrusted into blackness. A few people shouted in fright, Felix included, but Ryan just stood there motionless.

"What the fuck? Who turned off the light?!" Someone Ryan couldn't see shouted. It sounded like Nova's voice.

"No one, we're all here. Must be a blackout or something" Anthony mused. People began to talk loudly among themselves, some yelling, others arguing again, but Ryan couldn't speak. He couldn't tell if any of the others felt it or not, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of Ryan's mind telling him something wasn't right. Almost as if... they were in danger...

Ryan felt something brush past his arm. He yelped and jumped back into Felix.

"Oww Ryan what the-" "SOMETHING JUST FUCKING TOUCHED ME!" Ryan shouted. Felix took him by the shoulders and made sure he didn't fall over.

"Ryan... there's nothing there, you're fine. It was probably one of the other guys bumping into you" Felix reassured him. Ryan weakly nodded. He was probably right Ryan though. But still... he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. Another loud buzzing noise. The room flooded with light once more.

"Thank fuck!" Russ sighed. Ryan blinked against the harsh light. It felt about ten times brighter than before. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get his sight back, when someone spoke.

"Where the hell did this come from?"

Ryan looked up to see Battlestar holding a CD cover.

"Where did you get that?" That TJ guy asked quietly.

"I-It was just sitting on the desk" Battlestar mumbled.

"What's it say?" Felix asked.

"Uh, well... Blood... its a game called Blood" Battlestar showed it to them. He was right, It was a plain black cover with the word...what? That didn't say blood. It said Mad.

"That doesn't say blood you idiot, that says Mad" Ryan rolled his eyes at his friend.

"What are you crazy Cry? It clearly says Stabbed" Red pointed at the cover.

"What are you guys talking about. It says Drowned" Anthony said.

"I really hope you guys are joking... 'cause I see Cut..." TJ said.

"Seriously guys are you joking or not?" Battlestar's voice almost sounded frightened.

"No... I really see Stabbed" Red frowned.

"This is bullshit! How can we all see different titles? This is a weak joke. Stop messing around guys!" Nova sounded nervous too.

"I'm not joking... are any of you?" Ryan asked.

"Not me Cry" Anthony said.

"Me either" Battlestar added. This was just getting weird. Too weird...

"Uh...What's the back say?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, umm... _I am watching you now. I can see into your souls. Ryan.__The monster within is strong. When it pushes you how will you survive the night? You will not only be hunted by me, you will be hunted by yourself. I'm waiting..._ Jesus that's terrifying!" Battlestar read out. Ryan felt cold. Ryan? How did... What? Felix looked at him, sensing his discomfort. Why did they have to name the character after him, especially with such a horrible message?

"The picture is the worst, look" He showed us the picture. It showed this...this..._thing. _It had black soulless holes where it's eyes should have been that seemed to stared out at them, a wide mouth that had been stitched shut, but still managed to hold an evil grin and was the palest of white. Blood ran from the corner of it's sealed lips, as if the stitches were fresh. Dark black hair hung from it's head looking grimy and filthy, as if it were covered in blood or something. It looked so realistic it was making Ryan shiver.

"Sound's like one of those Creepypasta games... Hey I know! Lets play that!" Tobuscus suggested.

"I dunno, sound kinda scary..." Marzia mumbled._ Uhg..._ Ryan had forgotten she was there... _I swear to god she's such a whimp..._

"I say we play it. All in favor?" Ian asked. Everyone except Marzia nodded and spoke in agreement.

"Totally!" "Need a good scare""Sounds like an awesome game!" "As long as we record it" "Yep" "...may as well" The last one was Ryan's. He wasn't too pleased about it, but if that's what they wanted...he'd follow them. He always did what everyone else wanted, even if he didn't actually want to do it himself.

"Ok, I'm putting it in the T.V" Toby opened the case and removed the disk. It was black, emblazoned with those same red words. Mad... why did it say mad? And why could no one else see it?

"Hey, what do you guys see?" Ryan asked Felix and Ken.

"Uhg... I see... Skinned" Ken shuddered.

"Bloodloss" Snake said in his deep voice everyone loved.

"I, I don't even _want _to say it" KirbyKat stuttered.

"Knifed..." Scott murmered

"Murder..." Russ said. Felix stared at the disk for a few seconds longer.

"...Betrayed..." He murmured. Ryan suddenly didn't care it anyone noticed them. He grabbed Felix's hand and gave it nervous squeeze. Felix looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled.

"What happened to-" "Shut it" Ryan cut him off. Felix laughed softly and squeezed Ryan's finger back. Toby had turned on the big screen and waited for the game to load. Ryan felt a shiver go down his spine. Some small part of him wanted to throw the disk away, but the other part was curious to see what it was. **_SCREEECHH!_**Everyone jumped at the bang of static. The screen turned back to black. Everyone laughed at themselves.

"Anyone get that on film?" Felix asked.

"Yep!" Ken pointed his phone at Felix.

"Ahah good. Someone get screen capture and party cam recording and lets start this thing!" Felix laughed.

"Can do Pewds" Toby began to press buttons on the keyboard. It was cool the way they had this set up. There was a desk with the mouse and keyboard on it, but the actual game was playing through the large plasma screen TV sitting in front of the couches. On the top of the TV was a camera not unlike the one Felix used to film himself back at home, ready to capture their probably screams.

"Ok it's on and so it the camera on top of the TVVVVVVVV NOW!" Toby turned to the group. Felix took this as his cue.

"Hehehe how's it goin' bro's? My name, is PEEEEWDIEPIEEEE! Here at party with so many fucking people I don't even know anymore bro's" Felix laughed. All the youtuber began their intro things.

"Wazzup guys it's CinnamonToastKen here!" "Hey guys,my name's Ian" And I'm Anthony!" "Sup" Ryan added before everyone just talked over the top of each other, in some cases in almost a drunken slur. Quite a few people had been drinking. No one would be able to understand them in the video.

"Hey are we live streaming this?" Russ asked.

"Yep, say hi to the world Russ" Felix waved at the camera.

"Got the whole late night crew here as well, well actually every lets player on youtube is apparently here. So yeah!" Ryan added.

"Pretty much. Ok then bro's were going to play a new game we found lying on a table. Love to tell you all the title but apparently no one can agree on it. Comment what you see as the title and we'll see who's is different. Literally we're all seeing something different. This guy see's Blood, Anthony see's drowned, It's all very confusing" Felix shook his head.

"But I swear to god it does Pewdie no jokes" Anthony said.

"Yeah I believe you, I just don't get it. So because I see betrayed, she see's stabbed, Cry see's mad, we're just going to call it Scary Game alright?" Felix asked.

"Sound's fine to me... hit enter already!" Toby yelled at Felix.

"Oh yeah right. Ok bro's. Let's do this shit!" Felix clicked enter game. The title flashed once more and than faded to black. A cruel laugh emanated from the speakers.

"Woah! That's creepy!" Ken laughed.

"Hey guys, on the stream everyone says the title section is blank..." Russ showed the screen on his laptop to the crowd.

"No way!" TJ said.

"Seriously look...also everyone's freaking out over the fact they can see you Cry" Russ smiled at him. The comments were going crazy, half with the game title, half with people going _'OMG IT'S REALLY CRY' 'HIS HAIR IS BROWN :O' WHY IS HE WEARING A MASK?' HE SHOULD SHOW HIS FACE ALREADY!'_

"Oh for fuck- Guys you can't even see me! If you want to make a big deal about it maybe I should just go to the back where you can't even glimpse me. You want that?" He pointed threateningly at the camera perched on the TV. Straight away came the good fans to his rescue. '_Everyone shut up about his damn face already! If he doesn't want to show us grow up and accept it!' ' Cry's a grown man, he can do whatever he wants' 'I agree with Cry, stop freaking out' NOOOO STAY PLEEEAAASEEE!'_

"Alright then!" Ryan folded his arms. _Every. Fucking. TIME!_

"Guys shut up it's starting!" Ian yelled over the top of them. White words had appeared on the screen.

_I can see you..._

Ryan shivered.

_I can see into your hearts... I know your ends..._

The white face flashed across the scream. Everyone jumped. A few people, like Felix and Ken, yelped with surprise. Ryan expected them to laugh about it, but everyone remained silent. _So they can feel it too..._

_I can taste your fear... You don't want to admit it, but it's there_

The face appeared again, but this time it stayed, staring at the group.

_I'm watching you_

The words disappeared, leaving the room to stare silently at the image of the monster. And then, it moved. Ever so slightly, but still definite. It scanned it's gaze across the room, the monster somehow connecting eye to eye with each person it passed over. As if it knew exactly where in the room they were. And then, it's gaze was on Ryan. Ryan wanted to let out a noise of discomfort as the thing stared at him. It's black holes where it's eyes should have been seemed to pierce his very soul. He felt something pass over him, like a shadow, sending shivers down his spine.

_How interesting... _A voice came trough the speakers. It sounded slow and...unnatural... in-human almost. It was rough like gravel and resonated through every inch of the building.

"Crap this is terrifying..." Scott murmured. Suddenly a booming cruel laugh emanated from the screen. The thing turned to look directly at Jund and grinned.

_You still think this is a game puny mortal? Can you not see me? Can you not FEEL me? _

An odd crackle sounded from the screen as a chill swept through the room.

_You accepted your fate... now you belong to me. Your mine! ALL MINE!_

The room screamed with horror as the monster's lips began to rip apart. Blood oozed as the stitches snapped or simply tore away at the skin and revealed the most gruesome thing Ryan had ever seen. Sharp white teeth shaped like little daggers, stretching much further than any normal mouth should go. It's mouth stretched wide open in a blood curdling scream. Black tendrils of darkness shot out of it's mouth and... came out of the screen. Literally. Sticky black streams came straight through the glass and filled the room. Ryan leapt off the couch and screamed as they began to wrap around his ankles almost playfully. The whole room erupted as it was consumed in the tendrils, grabbing and sticking to whoever they touched. Ryan frantically tried to kick them off, but it was no use. It was like trying to kick smoke.

_Time to enter the game_

The darkness opened up in the centre of the room, forming a gaping hole in the ground. The tendrils snapped taught and began to pull them all in. Ryan yelled in panic as he felt his feet pulled from under him. He made a grab for anything solid but was roughly yanked away before he even had the chance. He watched as Felix came down in a similar fashion, landing hard next to him. Then Ken. Then Russ. Red, Raven, Minx, Scott, Marzia, Ian, Anthony. Everyone was being dragged along the ground towards the black void. Then, people began get sucked in faster.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" Russ shrieked as he was flung past Ryan. Ryan couldn't answer. What logical one could even exist? This was all impossible. It couldn't be real. It had to be some crazy dream right?

_Oh Ryan... This is no dream. This is all real!_

Ryan's fingers scraped against the carpet, trying to find a grip and pull himself free. But it was useless. Whatever this force was acting upon them it was immeasurably stronger than they were. Ryan felt his feet hit the edge. He tried one last time to grab something, anything! The monster cackled with laughter as Ryan fell over the edge of the pit. He screamed as the blackness rushed past him in a vortex, sucking him down to whatever god forsaken place lies beneath. Felix was beside him as he fell. Ryan desperately tried to grab him. He needed Felix now more than ever. But his fingers grabbed thin air as Felix was sucked down and vanished from sight.

"FELIX!" Ryan cried as his partner disappeared. He wanted to scream, to fight whatever this thing was, but even as he thought it the darkness forced it's way into his lungs. He felt his vision sway and he was pulled into utter blackness...


	2. The games begin

_Author's__ note:_

_Ok, once again i'll warn you. A lot of swearing. I mean it, a lot. I even used the dreaded C word. I NEVER use the c word, but I had to. That's the way the character words. SO DON'T BE OFFENDED BY IT OK? Good. Also, the bloodshed shall begin now, and shall continue to rule this story until the bloody end. Also i'm telling you again, read my other story Scars before this or some of the plot won't make sense, such as ryan's past and what not, ok? _

_Prepare for death and for some feels. Ok, enough warning?_

_LET THE BLOOD BEGIN! _

* * *

Ryan's mind slowly started to wake. His eyes remained closed, just listening to the world around him. He could hear wind whistling through the grass and trees, his own quiet breath, and someone groaning softly. Ryan cautiously opened his eyes. He was laying in a clearing, tall pine trees surrounded him, surrounded by the shadows of darkness. He could smell water on the breeze that ruffled his hair. They must be near a lake or something. The world was dark, casting black shadows across the ground... Wait... it hadn't been night before. And how the fuck did he get here!

Ryan looked around and noticed a figure not too far from him. It was hunched over on the ground, swearing lightly to itself. He was about to call out to him... before he remembered. That... thing. It had done this. But... how? It was just a game. Games can't do this type of thing. But... if he had really been sent into the game somehow, does that mean the monster's here too? The very idea made Ryan's voice catch in his throat. Another noise to his left. Ryan turned to see another shape on the grass. This time though, he could just make out a face.

"Scott? Is that you" He hissed. The man lifted his head.

"Cry? Yeah, it's me... where the fuck are we?" Jund sat up slowly, rubbing his head slightly.

"I dunno...so...it really did happen then..." Ryan almost didn't want to say it.

"You mean... that black smoke and the..." Scott trailed off. Ryan nodded.

"Ah fuck... Ryan?" A different voice sounded from the hunched over figure Ryan had first noticed.

"Felix!" Ryan stood up and ran silently to the Swede. Ryan felt his foot accidentally connect with something.

"Hrg! Ow watch it ass hole!" A deep voice sounded. It was that TJ guy.

"Sorry" Ryan muttered and continued on to greet his partner. Now that his eyes had adjusted, Ryan could make out more people in the clearing, some beginning to stand, others still unconscious. Ryan was the first to his feet though.

"Would someone care to explain what the fuck is going on!" Ian from smosh yelled from somewhere.

"Dude be quiet!" Anthony hissed from somewhere to Ryan's right.

"Why! We're in the middle of a god damn forest in case you haven't noticed!" Ian still spoke loudly.

"Because what if that thing is here too!" Jund hissed at Ian. Ian snorted.

"That's stupid Scott, things like that don't exist" Ian said. Ryan had knelt beside Felix and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Felix?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"Yeah...just banged my knee" He gave a little huff as Ryan helped him to his feet. The others were all still arguing.

"Well how the fuck do you explain all this!" Russ yelled from somewhere to Ryan's left.

"Someone must have spiked the drinks or something and we went out and don't remember, how else do you explain the black fog without drugs or something" Ian countered.

"Who the fuck would be dumb enough to spike everyones drinks, it would cost hundreds of dollars for that kind of stuff. Besides we couldn't have all had the same hallucination at once" Jund rolled his eyes.

"Sure we could have, like in the hangover!" TJ asid.

"They didn't hallucinate! They just forgot everything!" Russ argued. Ryan's eye twitched. These guys were really starting to piss him off. More than usual.

"Same difference!" "No its not!" "Yes it is!" "Are you fucking retarded?!" Everyone began to yell over the top of each other unintelligibly. Ryan could feel something building in his chest, the likes of which he had never felt before. And he couldn't control it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ASS HOLES THINK, JUST GROW THE FUCK UP AND ACCEPT IT! GAAHHH!" Ryan was breathing heavily, as if he'd just run a marathon. Everyone froze and stared at him. He was glad he had the mask on, no one could see the absolute death glare he was giving them. A wind kicked up around them all, ruffling Ryan's hair, making him look like some sort of avenging angel.

"Woah Ryan calm down, it's ok" Felix put a hand on his shoulder and made Ryan face him. Ryan didn't want Felix to stop him, he wanted to yell and scream and... but Felix's strong, protective hands and his calming baby blue eyes, was enough to drain the anger from him. Very slowly, but it was gradually beginning to fade. Ryan's heartbeat slowed, his breathing calmed, and was once again settled somewhat. Ryan let out a long sigh.

"That guy's a fucking psycho..." Someone behind him muttered. The anger flooded right back in. He was about to turn with a snarl, but a hand stopped him.

"Ryan...leave it" Felix's face was the only stopping Ryan from turning around and punching that guy. Ryan still felt that seething anger boiling inside him, but he just grunted and put his head on Felix's shoulder. Stupid fucking ass hole. How dare he call Ryan a psycho! It made Ryan just want to go over there and...and... Ryan shuddered at the thought.

A cruel, inhuman laugh echoed across the clearing. Ryan froze.

"_Oh how easily mortal bonds can be broken" _A rough unnatural voice echoed from everywhere at once, yet nowhere at the same time. As if...in their heads and not in their heads at the same time. A few people, Felix included, swore and jumped. Standing in the centre of the ring of people, as if it had always been there, was the tall white creature, it's black empty eye sockets staring out at them. It towered over them, easily twice the height of Ryan. Felix screamed, as did a few others, but Ryan couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot.

"_Nearly as easy as you can be snuffed from e__xistence_" It laughed.

"W-what the fuck are you!" Ian shouted, voice quivering with fear.

"_To give a name to something is to take away some it's power over you. I find it rather an inconvenience when that happens to me, so no, I shall not tell you"_ The monster gave what looked like a mischievous grin, but it was hard to tell. It's mouth was already so distorted and torn, it could have been anything.

"I don't give a fuck what you are, just let us out of here!" Russ managed to sound strong and brave, something Ryan would never have been able to do.

"_...No...I don't think I'll do that either_" It rasped.

"T-then what d-do you w-want f-from us?" Felix shook, still holding Ryan. The creature turned it's blackened holes where it's eyes should be to face Felix and Ryan. Ryan shivered as it's gaze rested upon him. It was like the thing could see into his very soul.

"_I thought you said you wanted to play a game? I know I certainly do" _The creature grinned evilly at them. One of the rooster teeth guys, the one with the glasses, cracked.

"Shut the fuck up with all this talk! You're going to let us out of here and fuck off back to wherever it is your mother abandoned you from, you got it you stupid cunt?!" He stomped right up to the creature, pointing angrily.

"Michael NO GET AWAY FROM IT!" The other guy, Ryan though his name started with a G or something, rushed over to pull him back. Too late.

The creature reached it's long, claw like fingers out and grabbed him. He screamed as he were lifted up into the air, feet dangling off the ground.

"_Such language for one so small and useless. You want to leave here, fine. But i'll have you know, there's only one way out"_ It said.

"And what's that then ugly?" Michael struggled to say around the fingers at his throat. The creature laughed. It reached it's hand behind him and pulled a long silver dagger, carved with strange patterns along the handle, and placed the sharp tips against his skin. Michael's eyes widened in fear. Before anyone in the field could react, the monster stabbed it straight through Michael's throat.

The Michael guy tried to scream, but was cut off with a gurgle as the razor sharp steel cut through his windpipe and protruded out the other side.

"MICHAEL!" The guy starting with a G screamed in horror as his friend's blood spurted across the monster. The monster jerked the blade out savagely and let him fall to the ground with a sickening thud. The man rushed over to his dying friend, but was stopped by the monster's quick slash. The dagger sailed through the air and hit the base of the man's neck. The other guy, Gavin Ryan finally remember, was decapitated. Everyone screamed. Ryan felt himself begin to stumble backwards. Blood spurted out of the now empty space the man's head had once occupied, spilling down the creatures arms and legs. The head rolled across the grass for a few bounds and faced Ryan.

He couldn't even scream anymore. Or if he was, he wasn't aware of doing it. It was just...just... Gavin's eyes stared blank and dead straight ahead, piercing Ryan like a knife. Blinding panic slammed Ryan so fast and hard it felt like a bus had hit him. He could hear Felix retching beside him, a few people like Nova and the Sky does minecraft dude had rushed at the monster to try and save Michael. But it was pointless. Ryan could see from here he was seconds from death, he had turned white,his eyes beginning to slide out of focus, his feeble attempts to stop the red liquid had all but stopping. Bubbles of red blood clung to his lips and spilled out of the corners of his mouth. And then... he died. Just went limp on the grass like a rag doll, all life gone from his features, as if it had never existed in the first place.

Ryan could see Nova and Sky yelling and hitting at the thing, but he couldn't hear them. The screaming and crying of the others around him had made that impossible. Ryan had figured out he wasn't screaming like the others, but his face felt oddly wet. The creature turned it's white face and looked directly at Ryan. Without even showing the slightest bit of emotion, it swung its arm out, connecting with the side of Nova's face. He was flung into the air and smashed against a tree, a sickening crack sounding from his body. Nova's body slid down the tree and came to rest on the ground. His back was protruding on an odd angle... and he wasn't moving...

Sky sobbed and stumbled back. Too late. The monster drove the blade down hard and struck home. It had stabbed straight through the top of Sky's skull. He didn't even have a chance to cry out or scream, he was dead before it had even come to a halt. His body hung limp and useless from the blade, like in a zombie movie when they kill the zombies in that way. Back then it looked bad ass. But...this wasn't a zombie...

Ryan ran. He ran with no hesitation. No thought on where he was going, where he was, if anyone was following him. All he cared about was getting as far away from that creature as possible. He didn't want to die. His feet crunched over dried leaves and twigs as the forest flew around him in a blur. He couldn't even see where he was going. The night time was playing tricks on his eyes. Every towering trunk looked like the creature, their branches all claws trying to snatch him up. The mask certainly wasn't helping things either. He almost wanted to tear it from his face, but it felt like it was the only thing protecting him at the moment. Not that he was concerned about protecting his identity or his scar, but it just felt like the mask would shield him somehow from what was happening around him.

Ryan could still hear the screams. Some faint, others bloodcurdling and close. This made him even more terrified. Were they all dying to? Was he the only one to get away? This whole thing reminded him of that scene in the huger games where Katniss ran off into the forest and the only thing you could hear was a faint thudding. And then, ever so slowly came the dying screams of the other contestants. Ryan felt like that now. That is almost exactly what it had felt like to him. Silence, then death. He was vaigely aware that the ground underneath him had changed from dry leaves to hard crunching pebbles. He was right about there being a lake nearby. Ryan slowed his pace so he wouldn't slip, but still kept moving. He couldn't stop. It'd get him for sure if he stopped moving, even for a second. He had to keep...

A voice. Ryan was sure he heard it. He looked briefly over his shoulder. A dark figure was chasing him. Ryan swore, painfully aware of the unwanted fear in his voice, and summoned up the last of his strength. He ran across the lake shore without slowing, no matter how badly he wanted to, trying to get away from the figure. He would be next if he didn't. _Oh god please I don't want to die like this! I can't. Not after all I've been through. I just can't! Must keep moving. Must keep..._

"Cry, please it's me! Stop!" The voice drifted in his ear, the words finally making sense. Ryan slowed down and looked back over his shoulder. He wanted to sob with relief.

"Scott?" He asked, just making sure. He wanted to be absolutely certain it was him before he ran back.

"Oh thank god, yes! I've been chasing after you for ages" Scott finally caught up with him. Ryan grabbed Jund and pulled him in a tight, fear filled embrace.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the thing" He crushed his friend against his chest.

"Na 's fine. Caught you in the end" Scott panted. Ryan let him go, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Where's everyone else?" Ryan asked, panting as well.

"You were the first to run. I didn't even notice you go at first. About twenty seconds later everyone went nuts. They all scattered in different directions I think. I'm pretty sure i'm the only one who followed you though" Jund coughed once he'd stopped speaking. He must have been pretty out of shape... Ryan wasn't exactly the type of guy who worked out or anything, unless you counted what he and Felix did as exercise... then yeah...he was probably an Olympic athlete.

"Did...did anyone else...?" Ryan was almost too scared to ask.

"I-I don't think so... maybe. I didn't see anyone but..." Ryan knew what Jund meant. He just shivered.

"Did...did it really...did that all actually happen Cry... It can't have... this must be a dream... they aren't dead. They aren't dead" Scott voice came out in an almost desperate whine and he was shaking violently. It was all too much for him. Ryan didn't answer. What answer could he possibly give? It didn't seem real at all, just a bad dream... but deep down he knew. This was real. Not a silly dream or computer game. They were dead... and strangely... it didn't bother Ryan... He hadn't know them personally. In fact... Ryan knew it was that Michael guy who had called him psycho... and at the time, he had felt like he wanted to kill him... Ryan shook his head, as if to shake away the thoughts. No, he couldn't think like that. They hadn't deserved to die, especially not like that... but still... a strange part in the back of Ryan's mind was buzzing. It wasn't like he had cared for the guys... they certainly hadn't cared for him... maybe... they did deserve to...

"Cry? Cry! Are you alright" Ryan looked down to see Scott was shaking him.

"Oh...um... yeah. I'm fine..." Ryan muttered. He couldn't tell his friend about what he had just experienced. He'd think Ryan was crazy...

"Good, good... oh god what the hell do we do now?" Scott ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it in fear.

"I...well... we have to keep going... far away from that thing...there has to be a way out of here. We'll see if we can find the others along the way, but for now just stay close got it?" Ryan asked. Scott nodded shakily.

"Good, come on" Ryan began to walk away from him, knowing he'd follow. He could barely remember what way he had come from, but Ryan figured if he followed the water, even just for a bit, he'd be heading in the right direction.

The forest was silent. There were no screams, no voices, no rustle of leaves, just dead silence. The only thing Ryan could hear in the darkness was his own heart beat and Scott's disjointed breaths. Ryan could tell he was on the verge of a breakdown, but he could offer no words of comfort to him. There were none. This was probably the worst thing that Jund had ever heard or seen outside of games... where as Ryan had had a life time of horrors. Not death this brutal mark you, but close enough. If Scott was about to lose it so quickly... how are the others handling it like Russ or Ken or... Shit! He had completely forgotten about Felix. Ryan had just ran off and left the man he loved sick on the ground with that monster... could he already be...?

"No... he is not dead... Felix is better than that" Ryan muttered under his breath, quiet enough so Scott couldn't hear it. Felix _was_ better than that. Felix would never let himself die that way... he was strong and brave and... everything Ryan wasn't. Ryan was cowardly and weak... he should have stayed and helped Felix, but he was a wimp... he had just left him to die... It sickened Ryan to think he was that cowardly. Sickened him right to the core.

All those dark feelings he had been trying so hard to get rid of had all come bubbling back. And without Felix there to protect him from them, they were twice the strength as they normally were. _I'm weak...i'm a useless weak bastard I can't even save the man I love... how the fuck do I expect to save myself! Maybe it'd just be better if I did... who do I think i'm kidding, I will die. There is no escape... just like the basement._ Ryan let out a soft, unintentional moan at the memory. It brought him a fresh bout of pain, adding to the trauma already building inside his mind.

The idea of death didn't scare him, but more the fact that Felix would be sad. Even if only for awhile, Ryan didn't like the idea of Felix being sad. Only he was allowed to be depressed...

Ryan leapt about a foot in the air when a blood curdeling cry peirced the sky. It was a woman's scream, one Ryan knew well.

"RAVEN!" Scott yelled. Before Ryan could stop him, Jund bolted past him and charged off into the tree's.

"Scott wait!" Ryan called after the hastily vanishing figure. "Oh for FUCK sake, JUND!"

Ryan chased after him, diving through the trees after his friend. He called after him, but was completely ignored. So Ryan pursued Jund, desperately trying to keep him within his sights. He could still hear Scott calling out for Raven, but the screams had stopped. It was just them again. Ryan feared the worst...Ryan felt his foot snag on something. He shrieked as he smashed hard against the ground, his leg hitting a particularly sharp rock. He looked back to find a tree root wrapped around his foot. He viciously kicked at it, trying to free himself from it's grip. It came away in a few quick jerks. He scrambled to his feet, feeling the spot where he had hit his leg against the rock twinge painfully. He swore and looked up. Everything was silent. Scott was gone.

"Scott? Scott! Where are you? SCOTT!" Ryan yelled into the darkness. No reply. No sight nor sound of his friend could be found. Ryan started to shake. He was gone... Disappeared into the forest. Jund had left him. Ryan didn't realise it... be his throat had begun to close over and tears prickled behind his eyes. Jund... his _friend_...had just... left him here. Just left him alone in the woods with that monster. Why...

Ryan fell to his knees as he realised just how alone he was. The first tear left his eyes. He was going to die alone wasn't he? He had always been alone. Every hardship he had suffered without anyone there to help him. When he had been taken by that man, when he had been...raped... when he had been stabbed, when he had sunk into a deep depression, when he had tried to take his own life... all alone... every second of it. The only time in his life he had had someone there for him was when he met Felix. And now even he was gone.

Ryan curled up in a ball and wept, feeling the weight of everything crashing down on him. He could almost hear the monster mockingly cruel laugh echo in his mind.

He was stuck here...all alone...

_Alone..._


	3. Abandonment Issues

_A/N_

_Sorry this took me so long, had a lot of work to do, school and my other stories took up a bit of time. Anyway, hope you enjoy ;P_

* * *

Ryan shivered. The forest felt as cold as death. Even his green hoodie wasn't enough to block the cold out. _Stupid night...at least it's a pretty one_. The sky was painted with colourful sparkles, spiraling across the sky in a pattern the likes of which Ryan had never seen before. Not a single recognisable constellation, and he was good with stars. The moon hung round and full, glowing brightly in the darkness. It seemed twice the size as it normally did, casting the only source of light across the shadowy forest. Still, none of this beauty was enough to stop that itching sensation nagging in Ryan's mind.

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes alone and he was already going funny. His skin prickled with goosebumps, which he scratched at furiously. How... how could Scott just leave him like that? He though he was his friend...and he had just abandoned him here. Lost, alone, hunted. _Thanks very much buddy!_ Now that he had some time to think about it, Ryan was a little angry at Scott. He understood he wanted to go save his girlfriend, but still, he shouldn't have left Ryan like that. It's just not right! Ryan stepped over a fallen tree with a huff. He didn't want to feel anger toward his friend, he probably would have done the same thing had he been in Scott's position, but it still bubbled hot like lava in his veins.

Things had been very silent ever since Jund ran off on Ryan. There had been no screaming, no crying, no people calling out for each other, just Ryan and the crunching leaves on the forest floor. It made Ryan shiver. It was unnaturally quiet... and he didn't like it one single bit... but he wasn't sure what would be worse. Noise or no noise. In games like slender, the ambiance just terrified him... but this complete silence... it seemed to make the air tangible with tension. As if, he could actually reach out and touch it.

Ryan's eyes nervously scanned the forest. Ryan had never been in a real forest before, he'd always lived in the suburbs of Florida, so he had never really got the chance before now. He'd always thought they'd be pretty...All the pictures he had seen of them were all lush green trees and deep moss and rolling rivers of pure crystal blue...not this. Black, dark, eerie, stillness covered in shadows and every sapling looked like a white skeletal figure was staring at him...wait what!? Ryan turned back towards where the figure had been standing moments ago. Fear coursed through his veins like fire...but there was nothing there... Ryan blinked in confusion. But...he could have sworn something was there a second ago...

Uhg maybe he was starting to go crazy. His heart was pounding a billion miles an hour, his hands were shaking, and every fucking light colored rock was making him jump. God he wished he had a torch...or a lantern...or even just a fucking lighter. He needed light. He could barely see ten meters in front of him. In fact, he'd nearly walked straight into a tree about three times already. _I wish my eyes would just adjust already...it would make things so much easier... stupid mask..._

_"Ryan"_

Ryan yelped at the sudden whisper. He stared wide eyed at the darkness around him. This was not his imagination, he'd really heard it. It was that-that..._thing_.

"W-what d-do you want?" Ryan's voice shook uncontrollably.

Nothing. No answer. Just silence...

"Oh my fucking god... fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Ryan's voice broke as he swore loudly. It was there, he knew it was, he just couldn't see it. The bastered was just toying with Ryan now...

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Ryan leapt about a foot in the air as a scream shattered the night air. Was that who he thought it was...?

"T-Toby?" Ryan called out.

"HELP MEEE GAHHHH!" The man's blood curdling cry echoed through the trees. It _was_ him. And he didn't sound very far away. Ryan started to run, faster than he thought possible. He flew through the trees, whacking away branches that tried to slap his face. He didn't care that the fear filled cries probably meant that the monster was nearby, he only cared about reaching his fellow youtuber before it was too late...

Another dark thought entered Ryan's mind. _Why am I running? I don't really know the guy...in fact...he was kinda a dick to me. What's the hurry..._

No, he may have been an asshole, but he didn't deserve whatever was making him cry out with pain like this...maybe...

_"Ryan"_

Ok, he'd definitely heard it that time. Ryan tried to ignore it, there were more pressing matters at hand. Like how the fear filled screams ahead of him were shifting to ones of agony.

"NOO STOP PLEASE!" Toby sobbed. Ryan was so close...!

"Toby!" Ryan cried out as he finally saw something through the darkness. Red. Splatters on red against some tall and white. Skeletally thin, a sickly shade of white, limbs stretched to unnatural proportions...eyes...well, rather _lack_ of eyes, gleaming. It was that...thing...

Tobuscus was cowering against a rock, crimson staining the front of his light blue T-shirt in short slashes, tears streaming down his face... and for some reason...that dark part or Ryan's mind whispered '_pathetic...'_

"C-Cry?" Toby stammered, not quite sure if he was really there or not. The tall, skeletal creature turned it's head towards the masked man, stitched mouth grinning wickedly. All fear Ryan had had before was replaced by a fierce anger the likes of which he had never felt before.

"Get the HELL AWAY from him you...you...BASTARD!" Ryan snarled at the creature. The creature just continued to smile eerily at Ryan without moving. After a few, dragged out seconds, it spoke.

"_Is that really what you want Ryan?"_ It's deep, echoey voice spoke in Ryan's mind.

"Of course it fucking is!" Ryan shouted back. It seemed to laugh very faintly at this. Toby was looking wide eyed between the two in confusion. He hadn't heard the voice of the monster...only Ryan had...

"_Because I only wanted _you_ to to hear. Think carefully about this mortal. Do you really want me to stop?" _The creature asked once again. _What did he mean think carefully? Why wouldn't I think carefully about this?_ It was a man's life they were talking about, not an object to discard... besides, he may have been rude... mean... snarky whenever Ryan tried to talk to him...ignoring him... generally disliking him for no apparent reason...

Why should he care? Toby was, and has always been, a complete ass hole to Ryan. He was rude to him, spiteful, laughed at his mask, called him weird... why should Ryan give a damn about what happens to him? It's not like he cared for the guy...in fact...he _hated _Toby. He had no reason to want him around...or even...alive...

No, he can't think like that! He can't! He just-

**SLICK**

Ryan stared wide eyed as crimson shot forth from Toby's throat. The creature grinned, now bloody dagger in hand, as Toby grasped at his neck, blood pouring between his fingers.

"TOBY!" Ryan gasped and rushed over to the bleeding youtuber. The creature grinned evilly as Ryan reached Toby. Ryan saw a shadow flicker across the skeletal being, and it was gone in less than a blink of an eye. But Ryan couldn't care less about that evil...thing... All he cared about was helping Toby.

Toby had fallen to his knees, trying desperately to block the blood flowing coming from his torn throat. Ryan had absolutely no idea what to do. He'd never been in his situation before, nor had he even imagined being in it. Why would he? But now he was, and he had no clue what to do. How do you stop someone from bleeding to death?

"Oh fuck... oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! What do I do, what do I do?" Ryan was starting to panic. Toby had turned a deathly shade of white and was making an odd gurgling sound. _How do I help him?! I can barely see out of this damn_ _mask_... Ryan didn't want to, but he couldn't see what was wrong with Toby through the white mesh covering his eyes, so begrudgingly, Ryan pushed the mask to the side of his face so it sat on the side of his head. _That's a bit better ...oh god he's looking at me..._ Toby's eyes had widened when Ryan had revealed his face. He knew what Toby was looking at. It was hard to miss the big ugly scar running across half his face... he could almost see the thoughts running through Toby's mind.

Ryan got on his knees beside Toby and took a peek behind his fingers. There was a big bloody slash running from Toby's right ear, across his jugular, and all the way to the other ear. It had sliced right through his main arteries and punctured his wind pipe, causing this weird whistling noise every time Toby breathed.

It was strange. Even though Ryan was standing there, watching someone die for the third time that night, he still didn't feel all that sad. Just that same empty...almost dark feeling. It wasn't as if he didn't care... it was the opposite. It was just... he felt like...he just didn't want people to think _he_ was responsible for Toby's death...

But...was this his fault? Had the creature only done this because of his mixed thoughts? He couldn't tell...but it felt like it. Guilt swelled inside Ryan like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Oh my god Toby...I'm so sorry. I should have, I should have stopped it I- fuck how do I stop this, what do I do? Uh..." Ryan stuttered and did the only thing he could think of. He pressed his hands either side of Toby's shaking ones, pressing down on the wound as much as he dared. He didn't want to strangle him. Toby, unable to speak, moved his lips to form the word '_thanks'_. He had a strange, sad look in his eyes, as if he knew...

From somewhere behind Ryan, a bush rustled.

"Hej? Åh fan ... Hello? Is anyone there?" A distant, terrified sounding voice called from the darkness. Ryan's heart exploded with relief.

"FELIX!?" Ryan called out.

"Ryan? Is that you? Where are you!?" Felix yelled. Ryan glanced down at Toby. He was getting worse, Ryan was finding it harder to feel his pulse against his fingers or the usual rise and fall of his breath. He needed help, fast.

"Over here! Come quick, I've got Toby and he's...he's..." Ryan came to a holtering stop. Toby's hands were sliding from his throat, slick with deep red blood, and slipped from under Ryan's. His sight glazed over, staring blankly at Ryan with unseeing eyes. And...he wasn't breathing...

"T-Toby...?" Ryan stared down at Tobuscus, shaking him slightly. Nothing. He didn't move... didn't speak...didn't breath...

He was...Toby had...

And it was all his fault. Ryan could have saved him... and he hadn't. He'd just stood there, thinking about how much he didn't like the guy...and now...

He was dead...

_No, no he can't be dead! HE JUST CAN'T!_ ... but he was. Ryan could feel it. His body was no longer pumping out any blood from his wound, his lungs weren't rising or falling, his heart had stopped. Tobuscus was dead.

"There you are Ryan I've been looking for you everywhere! Where's Toby? I heard him... oh my god" Felix gasped as he finally found the bloody mess.

Ryan had started to hyperventilate. He was holding a dead body... HE WAS HOLDING A DEAD BODY! And it was HIS FAULT! Ryan grabbed the side of his face and stared at the lifeless corpse. Toby's blood had soaked into Ryan's clothes, onto his hands, onto his mask... deep red crimson covered every inch of him. Red liquid that should belong inside Toby. And it was on _him._ Ryan's chest heaved in panic. His eyes were bulging out of his head and his heart was racing.

Ryan cracked.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ryan screamed as some small part of his mind completely snapped. He couldn't stop. He just screamed and insane sounding wail as he looked at the body. Tears were rolling down Ryan's cheeks and he felt little bubbles form in the corner of his mouth.

"Ryan, it's ok it's ok! I- um, don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Uh, Oh fuck! Oh mitt jävla god! Han är faktiskt död!" Felix sounded like he was shaking, but Ryan couldn't turn around to look. He was frozen to the spot. Ryan sobbed and screamed hysterically as his mind shattered into a million peices. He didn't care that he was crying, or that he was almost foaming at the mouth with hysterics, he had every fucking right in the world to be! It was all too much for Ryan's fragile mind.

"Ah, hah, haaaahhhh..." Ryan had begun to shake violently. Felix swore softly in Swedish as he looked a his distraught partner. And Ryan still didn't care.

Ryan realised something. The creature might have been right. Maybe there _was_ only one way out of this. And maybe, somehow, Ryan was in charge of it. Ryan had somehow _made_ Toby die...

"Ryan?" A hand landed lightly on his shoulder. Ryan screamed and flinched away. He hadn't meant to do it, but he didn't want Felix anywhere near him.

He had to go.

"Ryan please, it's alright, you'll be-" Felix was cut off by Ryan scrambelling to his feet. He couldn't stay here! He got to his feet and sprinted as fast as he possibly could. He needed to get as far away from here as possible!

"Ryan wait!" Felix called after the quickly vanishing figure. Ryan didn't care, he just needed to get out of here as fast as he can. Felix didn't exsist in his mind anymore. Just blind, desperate panic.

He could barely hear the voice behind him, calling out his name, begging him to come back, it didn't matter. He just had to escape before the thing came back. Ryan didn't even feel the branches whipping his body, slapping hard against his mask, it was all just noise. Noise didn't matter, even Felix's desperate attempts to bring him back didn't matter.

Ryan flew through the trees, the world little more than a blur as he raced through the forest. He had lost all sense of direction the second he had started to sprint. He could be running in circles for all he knew! Ryan ducked under a fallen tree with easy, as if it were nothing more than an annoying stick in his way. He kept imagining he could see things watching him, tall indistinguishable figures silently following him. It didn't help that the thick leaves were covering up the only source of light down here! Without the moon guarding him, the darkness was suffocating him like a glove. It made everything become black, only little pinpricks of light visable. Every sapling or rock looked like some sort of monster about to snatch at Ryan...

Ryan had to turn back around. He'd seen it, it had been just there! He hadn't been wrong. The monster, it was watching him. It was hiding in the corner of his vision, white face contrasting against the dark backdrop like a drop of moonlight, yet every time Ryan turned to look at it...it had simply vanished.

_Good, stay away from me!_

Maybe he was just overreacting... no, he was definitely overreacting. Had he really just run away from Felix, the guy he'd been trying to find since this whole thing started? What was he insane?! Ryan turned again, thinking he saw another white flash. Might be...

Oh god what if he had brought this creature onto Felix now? This thing, whatever it was, seemed to be drawn to him. It had made that obvious to Ryan. What if it when after Felix next? Since he'd left him alone in the middle of this place. Had he just codemed Felix to the same fate as Toby?

No, never. This creature, this _monster_ seemed to have only killed Toby because of Ryan's... hate towards him? Was that it? Seems impossible to think it... but that thing had said... 'is that what you really want' ... was the creature actually doing this, or was Ryan just being paranoid...

Ryan finally slowed, running out of breath to even consider continuing. He felt like he was going to collapse! Uhg why had he run all that way? Sure he was fit, but not _that fit! My lungs, they BURN! Ahh..._

Ryan was uncomfortably aware of the stickiness against his skin. He looked down at himself and took in the deep ruby red splatters against his skin. Ryan's hands were slick with blood, almost to the point they were dripping with it. His hoodie had red stains against the hem, where he had held Toby and a little bit clinging to his sleeves. It was still damp too.. Ryan leant against a dark brown tree as he rested. Despite his situation, he still found a bit of time to admire it. It was a deep rich brown, like that of polished floor boards in a fancy hotel, and a furry emerald moss was growing in large clumps around the bark. Ryan, still panting hard, ran a hand along the fuzzy green plant, wiping off the blood that covered his hands. _So soft...like a pillow... god I wonder what time it is? I could just fall asleep right now..._

_"Oh go right ahead! I'm not stopping you"_


	4. Important Notice

This is an important message to anyone out there who reads all my stuff.

Scars, Choices, Mad, Dessert and BitterSweet memories will all have to be persponed indefinatly.

My family somehow found out about all this and are deeply disgusted with me. they have taken my computer, banned me from all media accsess (including school) and i'm not allowed out the house. There has been big trouble regarding Scars chapter 6, if you read it you'll know what i'm talking about. For anyone out there I offended with this I am truelly sorry, but it wasn't ,e being sick or perverted that caused me to write it. Once i'm in character, I don't realise how graphic it is. So again, sorry for any harm caused.

Due to legal issues I don't know when I can return here, but I swear one day I will. My family can treat me like a horrific monster all they want, I _need _to do this. Writting is the only thing that makes me happy.

I'm taking a huge risk to even post this, but I thought I owed you all an explienation.

Thank you for being there for me, for now...


End file.
